


Whatever You Say, My Lord

by sdk



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Episode Tag, Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-08
Updated: 2009-02-08
Packaged: 2018-02-06 08:24:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1851211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sdk/pseuds/sdk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin talks too much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whatever You Say, My Lord

**Author's Note:**

> I blame Lilithilien and also Merlin's complete fangirling of Lancelot in 1X05. This is a missing scene from that episode.

Arthur's legs flop open as Merlin takes him in hand with steady fingers, his touch a far cry from when he fumbles with Arthur's clothing. Arthur's never known a servant to be so completely hopeless with the simple act of dressing his sire, but here, he's different. Confident. Perhaps too confident, Arthur thinks. Indeed Merlin knows exactly the way Arthur likes to be stroked, his oiled fist like heated silk bound tightly around Arthur's shaft, and there's those long fingers slipping over his balls, tugging with precision. 

Arthur would be enjoying himself if only Merlin would keep his mouth closed.

"You'll give him a chance, won't you?" 

"Who?"

"Lancelot." Merlin's pace doesn't falter even as his eyes take on a dreamy haze. Arthur's stomach clenches, but it doesn't stave off the heat coiling in his centre, and he knows he's close. As if reading his mind, Merlin speeds up, but Arthur will be damned if he's going to come while Merlin goes on about some wannabe knight. 

"He's brilliant, you'll see."

"Merlin," Arthur hisses through clenched teeth. "Do shut up."

Merlin lips turn to that goofy smile that Arthur loathes as much as Merlin's ridiculous ears, but before he can command his servant to stop smirking, he's coming and it takes all his energy to keep a moan from his lips. 

That doesn't stop a hint of satisfaction from creeping into Merlin's smile. 

"From now on, no more talking about this…Lancelot," Arthur says once he's caught his breath. 

Merlin's smile grows, and there's something unreadable in his eyes, but whatever it is, Arthur's certain he doesn't approve. 

"Whatever you say, my Lord."


End file.
